Talk:Kione Al Katash/@comment-5064297-20120519164716
Kione Al Katash Past' A storm was roaring above the jungle as crying came from a lightly lit room. The room is only seen from a distance, a small boy watches from a distance and tears come out of his eyes. He had always wished to live a life like so. Remembering he still had more work to do, he stood back up from his perch of mud and jumps down. Quickly running through the streets, he dodges the few people that wandered through the muddy corridors. Speeding down the corridors at a quick speed, he appears to slip, but actually slides through a small slit in the dirt wall. Getting back up once he was through the other side, he wipes some of the mud off his clothes. Quickly scanning the area, he sees the item he was looking for. Spotting a small blinking light in the corner, he runs over and moves some dirt aside to reveal a grown blinkroot plant. Plucking the plant out of the ground, he continues to search the small cavern for more plants. Finding a few other blinkroots, he also collects a few jungle roses. Finally carrying just as much as he can hold, he slips back out of the cavern and begins to walk towards a deeper area in the city. Locating the location in the labyrinth of the city, he pushes the door open and walks in. He then tosses all the herbs into a small wooden chest and walks over to the table. The table has some freshly cooked food, and a note listing the child’s chores for the day. Picking up the list, he reads the rest of his tasks for the day. Dear Kione, Today you must: Water the Plants * Replant Blinkroots * Bring Jungle Roses to Leader * Kione reads his list to do for today, even though he really didn’t need to. His list was the exact same every day. Sometimes though they would change out what to replant in the garden, but normally he would still have tons of time at the end of the day, and would just gather and replant all the herbs his parents had planted. Sighing as his day starts again like it always does; he eats his brunch and heads out to do his chores. Kione’s life continues so for the next eight years. In eight years he turns to the age of 16. Kione sits down at his regular spot for brunch, as always he looks at his list and reads off the list, as he looks through it, he notices something odd. So he goes and reads it again. He gasps as he reads the new bullet. Dear Kione, Today you must: Water the Plants * Replant Waterleaf * Bring Jungle Roses to Leader * Visit the Old Slip in the Wall* Kione looks at the list again, and thinks about his hidden alcove, his parents knew of it, so whenever he saw them they always called it “''Slip in the Wall”''. So he quickly did his chores, which accumulated to now a days to being an hour. At his age he knew the most efficient and fastest ways to get to the leader, replant all the seeds, and water the plants. Quickly speeding through the tunnels, he slips through the hole and slides right into an odd shaped stick right in the center of his alcove. Walking up to it, he picks it up and looks at it questionably. Wondering why its even here, he looks around to see if anything else is laying, but seeing nothing he looks back down to the stick in his hands. Looking at it more closely, he notices that a pattern is carved into the stick, and he begins to notice that its not just some ordinary stick. Holding it more likes it’s a weapon, he scans the area again for anything to use it on, when he notices a lot of blinkroot in one corner. Walking towards it, he clears it out and finds a small pressure plate. Pushing it down, suddenly he hears the sound of some odd clanking and suddenly a little wooden figure pops out of the ground. Walking towards it, he notes that its some sort of training dummy. Looking at the figure, then his pole, he whacks the dummy with his strength. He watches as the dummy spins around and suddenly he watches one of the arms fly around and thumps him right in the chests. Stepping back, he realizes that this dummy was meant for him to train. Walking back up to the dummy, he starts to hit it again and again, trying to block it when it spins around and whacks him. Having very little success, he steps back and in rage points the staff at the dummy. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he watches as a sudden flash launches out of his pole and it hits the dummy. He flies back against and looks where the dummy was, and only sees a black scorch mark where it was. Gasping at what he had just done, he realizes this pole was meant for melee, but he had just somehow you magic. Completely confused at what had happened, he slowly stumbles back outside of the little cavern, and goes back into the city. Still holding onto his staff, he begins to use it as a walking stick. He begins to stumble more and more as he makes his way home. Suddenly he collapses in the middle of the road, unconscious. Kione awakes upon a soft bed in a location he does not recognize. Slowly sitting up, he can immediately tell that it’s not his house. He knows his house to be made of mostly mud and dirt, and the beds are not so soft and comfortable. As he looks around a bit more, he sees tons of bookcases filled with tons of an odd assortment of books. Slowly standing up, he hears some noises from outside the room. The sound of pots and pans being banged together, and an aroma of sweet food hits Kione’s noise. Overcome by the smell of something so good, Kione hobbles over to the door and pushes it open. Looking out into a long hallway, he sees people strutting about, going in and out of rooms constantly. Continuing to follow the aroma of smell, it leads him to the kitchens where two chefs are hard at work. Unsure whether or not he should ask them for food, or if he should head back to his room, he feels somebody walk behind him. (OMG THE FIRST PIECE OF TALKING IN TWO PAGES) “Did you think you’d get very far stranger?” A tall gruff man stands behind Kione, towering him with immense height. Spinning around Kione sees him and takes a step back, frightened. “Lost your tongue? What are you doing here?” The man asks Kione. “I… I don’t know…. I… I just woke up in a room down the hall.” Kione stuttered. “Is that so? Well then, you know what we got to do then. Boys.” Suddenly three other men surround Kione, all three nearly as tall as the first. About ready to pass out of freight, something peculiar happens. The three men pat him on the back and begin congratulating Kione. “What’s your name friend?” The tall man asks. “Kione… Kione Al Katash.” Kione informs. “Well then, welcome to the corps. Seeing as you’ve been shown our location, I guess that gives us less of an option of letting you run free. You’ll make a fine addition though. What’s your talent then?” asks the man. “Well… I’m a bit of an alchemists, and only recently did I discover I have some magical properties…” Kione stated. Once again, as far as i've gotten